An electric motor can be cooled via a circulation of air through the electric motor. The circulation of air can be by means of a fan mounted to a motor shaft or by using an external blower that operates independently of the electric motor. A total amount of airflow and the distribution of air through the machine directly can contribute to a capability of the electric motor to remove heat and/or transmit energy to a connected machine. Predicting an airflow and/or a pressure of cooling air at a predetermined location within the electric motor can be desirable.